1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trammels and more particularly pertains to a new trailer trammel for utilizing a trammel and feet assemblies for checking various critical parameters of wheels of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trammels is known in the prior art. More specifically, trammels heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art trammels include U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,140; U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,489; U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,027; U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,668; U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,370; and U.S. Pat. Des. 245,967.
In these respects, the trailer trammel according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of utilizing a trammel and feet assemblies for checking various critical parameters of wheels of a vehicle.